Cultist
Cultists are zombified enemies in F.E.A.R. 3. They were once normal civilians of Fairport who have since been driven insane by Alma Wade's powerful psychic influence. ''F.E.A.R. 3'' The Cultists are the ones responsible for all the writings on the walls relating to Alma. They were normal citizens at some point, survivors of the detonation of the Origin Facility, but as Alma's psychic influence grew stronger and wider, their minds became corrupted. They now worship her and seem to write everything with blood, usually to the point that most of their shrines are completely covered in it. Their writings are usually filled with poor grammar and misspellings. They are often accompanied by Cannibals; while they only become threat while at close proximity, they will always be encountered in groups, and sometimes with the explosive vest cultists, as well. They usually attack with their hands, however, some are equipped with melee weapons, and thus do more damage. The most dangerous ones are fitted with timed explosives; these enemies act as suicide bombers that charge at the Point Man and Paxton Fettel, then detonate when in contact or shot by weapons. If the explosive belt explodes at close proximity at any difficulty, the players will be very vulnerable for a short period of time, and a few more hits or being blown for the second time will be fatal. They all dress in different clothing, but every cultist has some kind of sign on their person; either a vortex or an 'A' on their forehead or chest either written in blood or carved onto their body. Cultists appear in Intervals 03, 04, and 05. Explosive cultists appear in Intervals 03, one appears in 04, and 05. Trivia *The Cultists can be possessed by Fettel, and this is the only way for the player to pick up different melee weapons. The player can also pick up Cannibal knives in the environment and use it in the same manner as Cannibals. *For unknown reasons, no female Cultists are encountered. *Besides attacking with their hands, they can carry an axe, a lead pipe, a crow bar, a hammer and a wrench. If weapon-wielding Cultists are mixed in with unarmed Cultists, the unarmed Cultists will pick up the melee weapons from their fallen comrades and use them against the player. *Like Abominations in F.E.A.R. 2, their blood-drawings are seen before they are fought. *If the Cultists are attacking with a wrench or other such melee weapon, it the player times it correctly, he/she can block it with a melee attack of their own. In additional wielding the crowbar and killing 20 enemies will unlock the "Head Crab Removal" achievement. *In Multiplayer, both types of Cultists appear in Contractions mode, normally first encountered in round 3 or 4. They also chase the F.E.A.R. team in the Hell's Express and F**king Run! maps. *Although they can write, they don't appear to be capable of speech, as when they are attacking they will only growl and make garbled noises, much like Abominations from F.E.A.R. 2. *If examined closely, it can be seen that Cultists have orange eyes. Why they are this color is not explained. *Even if Explosive Cultists are not shot on their bomb vests, they will still explode a short time later. This can be used to the player's advantage to damage other oncoming enemies. Gallery Cultist.jpg|A Cultist approaches the player. Cults.jpg|A drawing made by Cultist. Cultist (2).jpg|A Cultist wielding a weapon. Cultist (3).jpg|An explosive Cultist. Cultist (1).jpg|A Cultist in the Best Save Co. Category:Enemies Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Enemies